<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what if... a 6-YEAR-OLD Tony Stark? by chisei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527678">what if... a 6-YEAR-OLD Tony Stark?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei'>chisei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>防雷提醒：内有童车。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what if... a 6-YEAR-OLD Tony Stark?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>防雷提醒：内有童车。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彼得还来不及看清楚朝他迎面而来的物体是什么，在耳边飘来一句抓好他的同时，即反射性从腕间射出的蛛丝黏住那团东西，手腕一转，抓住那束蛛丝用力扯向自己，轻轻松松就把那团东西扯进怀里。</p><p>如果你能控制力道的话，我会很感激你。<br/>
喔操！<br/>
彼得被怀里突然开口说话的东西给吓得差点松手，好在那团东西——一个小男孩——早在彼得松手之前就率先伸手环住他的脖子、用一双短短胖胖的小手臂将他勒紧。以蜘蛛人远比常人强韧的体质来说，这点力道并不算什么，但彼得在低头看清楚的那一刻仍然惊讶得说不出话，托尼的私生子终于还是找上门了吗——</p><p> </p><p>很遗憾让你失望了。那些女孩隔天早上吃的避孕药都是我亲手準备并亲眼看着她们吞下去的。佩珀耸耸肩，何况她们簽的保密协议里还有一条叫做保证绝对不怀孕。<br/>
嘿！我就是托尼史塔克，本人！<br/>
托尼，別站在椅子上说话，这样太危险了。</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，<br/>
彼得在把小了不只一号的托尼按在怀里、努力为他挡住来自其他复仇者们不怀好意的笑容同时，好不容易才统整好从一片混乱中得到的资讯：你们的意思是托尼会暂时维持这个模样，直到研究出让他变回来的方法。<br/>
布鲁斯出声纠正彼得：不是只有这个模样。很明显他连心智都回到与肉体对应的年龄……</p><p>也就是回到六岁的托尼史塔克。彼得咬著吸管，盯着对桌把汉堡吃得糊了自己满嘴起司的男孩，还是不敢相信眼前的男孩就是托尼。先不论他一直看着的是那个从容强大仿佛无所不能的存在，最少在意形象的男人是不会在他面前展现出吃相惨不忍睹的一面。啊，舔手指的动作倒是一模一样。<br/>
你看再久我也不会突然变回原来的样子，就算你有史考特的镭射眼也一样。托尼冷不防出声，打断彼得在心里继续比较大小托尼的动作。<br/>
史考特？彼得有点困惑地问他。<br/>
男孩老气横秋地哼了一声，用一种竟然连这都不知道的鄙视眼神看向彼得：Ｘ战警里的独眼龙史考特。彼得才恍然大悟。<br/>
你没有童年？连漫画都没看过？<br/>
彼得一时语塞，好在托尼很快就被其他东西吸引注意力，指著电视上稍早的新闻影像问他：那家伙是你？他们叫你蜘蛛人？</p><p>彼得感觉自己不管在面对哪个托尼，自己永远慢了一拍，尤其是小男孩托尼，因为托尼其实不需要他的帮助，那些向他拋来的问题不过是观察后的结果，而使用问句则是为了获得肯定，事实上托尼并没有那么想得到答案。这让彼得有点沮丧，他好像什么都帮不上忙，只能在其他人忙着讨论该如何让托尼恢复原状时、带托尼来吃他想吃的汉堡。<br/>
但托尼没有给他太多思考答案的时间。<br/>
六岁男孩的大脑运转速度无比惊人，每见到一样自己有兴趣的东西就拋出一连串问题，有些彼得能回答，有些还来不及回答就又被下一串问题淹没。</p><p>等到彼得重获喘息的空档，已是在他抱着托尼成功追逮到一个抢劫超市的现行犯后的事了。<br/>
被抱着荡了一路长长的街头云霄飞车的男孩丝毫没有害怕的样子，被放到地上脚踏实地之后做的第一件事反而是绕着彼得打转。<br/>
哇噢。看不出来你这件连身睡衣的功能挺多的。<br/>
彼得扯下面罩，抹掉令眼睛刺痛的汗水后才扬起笑容对仍在打量自己与战衣的托尼说：当然了，这件战衣可是你做的。<br/>
他原本以为这么说会让托尼开心，为自己做出的作品感到骄傲，托尼的反应却出乎他意料。男孩皱起脸，不能苟同地反驳彼得说这绝对不可能是他做的。<br/>
我才不会做这种东西！男孩大声地说：我喜欢更坚固点的，比如搭载超强火力的金属机器人！<br/>
噢你的确是，而且也做到了。彼得却不想如实告诉他，就在托尼否认了他身上穿着的战衣以后。尽管跟一个六岁男孩赌气未免太过幼稚可笑，但彼得还是这么做了。</p><p>他蹲下来与托尼对视，并向对方信誓旦旦地说：相信我，这件战衣确实是你做的。我可以证明给你看。</p><p> </p><p>进去托尼的工作室对彼得来说轻而易举，带上托尼也不是问题，托尼拥有的权限未因突发状况而改变。他们没有惊动其他人，但一踏入幽暗的室内星期五就立刻为他们启动照明，托尼被突如其来的强光刺激得摀住眼，彼得却不管他，迳自走到工作桌前向星期五请求开放武器库，接着又迅速补上一句话：要托尼替我建立的那个。<br/>
没问题，彼得。<br/>
星期五答话完毕，随即以工作桌为中心点，在彼得眼前迅速展开层层虚拟投影。适应强光的托尼独自爬上一旁的椅子，跟著彼得一起审视这些资料库。与彼得的想像不同，他毫不犹豫就接受星期五展现出的高科技，甚至不用彼得指引，就已经自顾自尝试操作起来。他的眼里满是虚拟投影的浮光，著迷得忘了身边还有人在，很快就明白该如何操作，打开一个又一个资料夹，直到在某一层才停下，扭头看向彼得，有点迟疑地问彼得：你是说这些全都是我替你设计的？</p><p>这也许是彼得在与这个托尼相处时唯一佔上风的时刻了，但身为好邻居的自觉让彼得没办法欺骗一个小男孩，他只能点头：最早的那部份甚至在我认识你还要早之前就有了。<br/>
男孩抿紧嘴唇。彼得依稀能看到多年以后他认识的那个托尼的影子，他却无法揣测托尼在想什么。他所知道的托尼像是横空而过的彗星，拖著绵长明亮的光从此点亮他的世界，无数报章杂志追捧的都是年纪轻轻的托尼崭露头角的时候，鲜少有人去报导眼前这副幼小模样；他可以让托尼揽著他的肩膀、由他负荷两人重量前行，但绝不是现在，绝不是他必须承认自己对这样的托尼一无所知的时刻。<br/>
你是谁？托尼问。是彼得帕克、蜘蛛人、皇后区的好邻居，除此之外，你是什么人？<br/>
彼得一时不明白他的意思，正当彼得疑惑著要问他指的是什么的时候，工作室湧入一群兴奋的家伙，布鲁斯被他们推在前头向他们宣布好消息：我们找到让托尼变回来的方法了！</p><p>彼得松了一口气。托尼的表情虽然也跟著舒展开来，却称不上喜悅，但孩子从来是没有选择权的一方，小男孩很快就被众人簇拥著往布鲁斯的研究室去。<br/>
彼得没有跟上去，没有人注意到他落了单，站在陡然一空的工作室被重重虚拟投影包围。只有托尼在踏上楼梯转角时看了他一眼。</p><p>彼得向他挥手，男孩紧抿的嘴唇细微地上扬，这大约只有视力超群的彼得才能发现。彼得忽然明白托尼问题的真正意思，但那从来不是他可以回答的。</p><p>如果托尼变回来以后还保有这一小段时间的记忆，也许托尼可以亲自给出正确答案。<br/>
他很期待。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>彼得一直等到过了与梅约定的门禁时间，仍没看到往常熟悉的身影走下楼梯，毫不迟疑地发送讯息，向梅打招呼说今晚要和内德一起熬夜赶制科研专题后，就把手机丟到桌上，熟门熟路从角落拉出一张折叠弹簧床，打算在这里将就一晚好等待消息。这无疑是他做过的明智选择之一。彼得没有自己究竟何时向睡意屈服的记忆，只是在弹簧床摇动时，努力从沈重的眼皮间扒开一丝缝隙，并伸手朝骚动的方向摸索，一只小小的手忽然拉住他，接着一团稍显沈重但他还能承受的重量缓缓压在他的胸腹上，他的手也自然而然搭到那具仍然幼小的身躯上。</p><p>失败了？你会就这么持续下去再也变不回来了？比起问出这些扫兴的问题，彼得只是咕哝著说：我们应该要回你的房间⋯⋯这张床太小了，你会跌下去的。</p><p>我会抓好你。闷闷的声音从彼得胸前响起，贪恋睡意的男孩便不再坚持，搂着托尼又重新陷入甜黑梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>一开始彼得以为是错觉，比如那些晃动只是托尼睡不安稳的结果，但当他往被窝里摸索著、要固定好托尼的小身躯让他不会从自己身上滚下去时，才发现托尼在被窝里扭著身体哼哼唧唧地说有东西戳得他不舒服，更不妙的是他不知为何钻进被窝里，整个人趴在彼得的小腹上，而扭动的位置就正好在彼得的下腹处。</p><p>到底在搞什么⋯⋯被重重蹭过已经起了生理反应的部位时彼得倒抽了一口气。晨勃在这时已经不是青少年精力充沛的象征，对彼得来说更像是一种掺杂罪恶感的变相折磨，更困难的是他无法直接告诉托尼那是他勃起的好家伙、不要乱蹭他会受不了这种刺激，只能暗自忍耐，试图在被窝里捞到托尼快点拉他上来，別让托尼再碰到那处敏感的位置。</p><p>可是小男孩的睡相比彼得想像的还要差，彼得的手一碰到他，他立刻就躲开，反覆几个回合下来，彼得原本半勃的阴茎已经完全硬起，恰好抵在托尼的臀部。彼得尴尬地想自己是时候该去厕所解决一下这点小问题，顺便把弹簧床让给托尼睡，但托尼却早他一步，以刚睡醒的浓浓鼻音问出令彼得窘迫不已的话：到底是什么东西一直戳我。托尼一边说一边準準地握住了那个东西。彼得没有料到托尼会这么做，一声短促的惊叫声毫无防备地漏出。</p><p>我抓到了！托尼得意地说。虽然六岁男孩的手劲不大，但难在他不晓得控制力道，彼得仍在他收紧手的时候颤抖地吸气，而后尽可能保持正常口气要托尼松手。</p><p>为什么？我想知道到底是什么东西戳得我睡不好！</p><p>因为、因为那是⋯⋯尽管他们是同性，小男孩还是托尼，但彼得仍很难对他解释说嘿你握住的是我被你蹭硬的屌，如果你想睡好就得放手让我去打出来。</p><p>彼得还在心里挑拣适合向托尼解释的说法时，忽然绷紧身体，随即伸手握住托尼的肩膀要他快点放手、別再乱摸下去。</p><p>可尚未得到像样答案的托尼根本不理会他，甚至连另一手都用上了，两只手一起摸索起那团凸起的轮廓，试图搞清楚自己握住的是什么。</p><p>別这样！彼得喝止他，发觉自己的口气太严厉，可能会吓到托尼，只好硬著头皮用中性不带任何意图的口吻向托尼解释：那是男人长大以后会有的生理反应，你不要再管它了，过一会它自然就会消下去。</p><p>这是什么生理反应？我要到什么时候才会起这种生理反应？难道没其他处理方式，只能等它自己消掉？</p><p>等你恢复以后就知道该怎么处理了⋯⋯等等！</p><p>彼得匆忙揭开毛毯，托尼的手却已灵活地解开他的裤头，抚按那片透出湿意的棉质内裤布料。</p><p>原来你的生理反应是尿裤子。托尼没理会亟欲辩驳的彼得，又疑惑地摸了摸那团凸起：但为什么它是硬的？</p><p>因为这不是尿裤子，是晨勃⋯⋯彼得摀著脸，终于放弃再找借口搪塞托尼。他只希望托尼的好奇心被满足后能快点放开，让他去厕所处理自己越来越兴奋的东西。</p><p>我还以为你会继续找借口，平常不是挺会睁眼说瞎话糊弄我的吗？老成的口气被用软软的童音说出本该无比突兀，但彼得只错愕了一两秒，便立刻放下手，不敢置信地迎上男孩嘲弄的笑脸。</p><p>我、我不明白现在是什么情况。彼得有点不知所措，又不敢随意揣测，只好等待托尼给他答案。</p><p>布鲁斯的计算出了点问题，星期五正在重新调整模型数值。托尼漫不经心地为他说明现况。</p><p>所以你现在到底⋯⋯彼得紧张地舔著下唇，下一秒随着托尼的动作瞪大眼睛——托尼直接拉开他的内裤，掏出胀得通红的肉柱，凑上去柔软的嘴唇摩擦顶端。</p><p>你觉得几岁的我才会知道你喜欢被舔的方式？自唇瓣里探出的红舌，在托尼说完后便绕着肉柱顶端边沿舔了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>这无疑是一幕弔诡的画面了。如果此刻有人靠近，哪怕还未走近都能清楚看见一个小男孩趴在彼得的腿间替他口交。</p><p>彼得不敢用力，只能轻揪著托尼的头发拼命求他別再这么做。</p><p>你怕被警察当成与未成年人性交的现行犯逮捕，皇后区的好邻居变成皇后区的少年恋童癖？</p><p>被冠以莫须有的罪名使彼得又生气又委屈，想要抬脚踢开这个根本不是真正的六岁男孩，脚踝却被拉住，紧接着他就感觉自己的阴茎被裹入一处湿热柔软的地方。他忍不住发出带着颤音的呻吟声，男孩的口腔很浅，并不能将他完全含进嘴里，但很紧窄，托尼又吸得很用力，剩下那些未被含入的部分也被一双手熟练地套弄著，尽管没有熟悉的茧带来的麻刺感，彼得也已无暇顾及。</p><p>托尼毫不收敛的吸吮声接连刺激著彼得的听觉，而在收拢颊肉推挤阴茎的同时，托尼还故意用牙齿刮过敏感的茎身，彼得爽得只能蜷起脚趾，大口喘息。</p><p>没多久托尼就松口，改用舌头由下而上地舔，将彼得的阴茎舔得更加湿亮，双手也没閒著，捧住随着彼得颤抖而抖动的肉囊，捏在掌心里像训练握力一样地揉弄它们。步调缓慢的爱抚让彼得无法得到更多快感，他忍不住挺腰，试图寻找托尼的嘴，但托尼只是含住顶端，用舌尖在顶端上划圈后又吐出来，并不让彼得得到他希望的。</p><p>托尼，拜托⋯⋯</p><p>彼得喘著粗气请求俨然控制住他的男孩，在他眼里此刻托尼即使被困在六岁的躯壳里也一样握有使他服从的本钱。</p><p>亲爱的，我也希望我能让你得到更多。托尼每吐出一个字，暧昧的热气便吹在彼得的阴茎上。但我只有六岁，连勃起都没办法，更別说是操你了。</p><p><em>骗人，就算不操我你也有其他的方法！</em><br/>
彼得在心里尖叫。他几乎要被托尼的睁眼说瞎话给逼疯，好像让他兴奋不已的口交并不是从他口中来的。</p><p>但我很高兴你没有利用体型差异来压制我。托尼说。</p><p>乖孩子应该得到奖励。彼得根本搞不清楚托尼的自说自话，只是下一秒他又被托尼重新含入嘴里，他能感觉自己顶到托尼的喉头，窄紧的喉道甚至被他顶开，像另一张嘴吮了他一口。托尼用一个六岁男孩的嘴给他做了深喉。彼得被快感搅乱的思脑子跳脱地想到这点，莫须有的罪恶感是最后一根稻草，没有防备地落在快感上，他还来不及拉开托尼，就抖著腰射出一股股浓稠的精液，即使托尼有所察觉向后退开，也免不了被射入嘴里的精液呛到，他一边咳一边用手背抹掉脸上的精液，在彼得遮著下半身爬起来要替他拍背顺气的时候，冷不防捏著彼得的下巴，凑上去亲他，熟门熟路地以小舌头把精液推去彼得嘴里，几下亲暱的缠弄后又逼彼得吞下彼此的唾液与彼得自己的精液。</p><p> </p><p>再过几个小时星期五应该就搞定模型了。<br/>
托尼搂着彼得的脖子，若无其事又得心应手地扮演一个六岁男孩应有的举止，单纯地亲了亲彼得还湿润著的嘴唇。</p><p>到时候我们再来讨论其他的问题，比如你应该知道的，晨勃的处理方式。</p><p>但这不是应该跟六岁男孩说的东西。彼得捂著眼大叫：拜托別再说了，你让我觉得自己好像真的犯了罪。</p><p>托尼更加愉快地回答他：很高兴跟你分享我的感受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>